


Coffee Catastrophe

by maraudermoeyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Wolfstar Short Fic, broken coffeemaker, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudermoeyy/pseuds/maraudermoeyy
Summary: Sirius tries to make Remus coffee, but things go horribly wrong.





	Coffee Catastrophe

Sirius shrieked as dark brown liquid covered the kitchen floor and burned his bare foot. "Damn!" he screamed as he slipped, nearly falling while reaching for a hand towel. Sirius threw the small piece of fabric at the small lake in the center of the floor and growled.  
"Sirius?" Remus questioned as he emerged from the hallway. "Is everything alright?"  
Sirius flared his nostrils at his boyfriend. "Does everything bloody look alright?" he shouted. "There's an ocean in the middle of the bloody kitchen, my foot is burning, and I'm pretty sure I've been electrocuted!"   
Remus furrowed his brow. "Electrocuted? By what?" Sirius aggressively pointed at the steaming, leaking contraption at the end of the kitchen counter. "The coffeemaker?"  
"I have no idea why I agreed to have a muggle machine in our home." Sirius rubbed his seared foot as he eyed the coffeemaker.   
Remus chuckled, slowly making his way over to the small kitchen. "Because I asked for one for Christmas two years ago, and you went all over London to find me one. It looks like it's run its course." He grabbed his wand and ushered Sirius to a nearby chair in the small dining nook. He glanced down at reddened reddened skin atop Sirius' foot and frowned. "What happened? I thought you promised to leave the muggle machines to me?"  
"I wanted to make some coffee to bring you when you woke up," Sirius confessed. "But, I don't think I did it right. I added the coffee grounds and the water, and pressed start. I've seen you do it a million times." Sirius sighed. "I don't know what went wrong."  
Remus perched himself on a chair across from Sirius, resting Sirius' burned foot on his knee. "Stay still," he ordered before whispering a healing spell. Sirius' foot slowly turned back to normal, coaxing a slow sigh from the man. Then, Remus lifted his gaze. "How much of the grounds did you add?"  
Sirius shrugged. "I filled it up to the top." Remus' eyes instantly widened. Then, the handsome werewolf erupted into laughter. "What? What's so funny?"  
"Merlin, Pads! You're not supposed to fill it up all the way! It will overflow!" Remus chuckled, offering his hand to the pouting man. But, Sirius just folded his arms, his expression a mixture of anger and embarrassment.   
"I know that now," he growled, looking away.  
Remus turned to the small galley kitchen and chuckled to himself. Then, he shuffled to the bathroom, quickly returning with a towel. He placed the towel down onto the puddle, then lifted the coffeemaker from the counter and placed it gently in the sink. Sirius just watched the whole time, pouting and grumbling as Remus quickly cleaned up the catastrophe.   
Once Remus was done, he turned to Sirius, smiling. "How about some tea?" Sirius frowned, then nodded. Sirius wasn't usually a tea person. But, seeing as he had murdered Remus' fancy muggle coffee machine, he was going to have to settle.  
"You know I'm not mad, right?" Remus asked, handing Sirius an empty mug. He shuffled back to the stove and gently lowered the tea kettle.   
Sirius huffed. "I can tell. You're amused."  
Remus nodded, stepping towards him again. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. But, I'm just glad you weren't actually electrocuted. I would rather wake up to a lake of coffee than seeing the man I love dead on the floor." Remus reached out, taking Sirius' hand as he stood beside him. "I don't know what I would do."  
Sirius sighed. "I couldn't imagine." He peered up, squeezing Remus' hand. "But, it's going to take more than a rogue coffeemaker to off me, Remus. You should know that." he teased. Remus rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up, you prat. I'm being serious."  
Sirius grinned. "I'm always Sirius." Remus pulled his hand away, smacking Sirius' shoulder. Then, just as the kettle started to whine, he turned away, shaking his head.   
"I can't believe I love you," Remus nipped with a chuckle. "Of all people." Sirius laughed, raising from his chair. He made his way over to Remus and wrapped his arms around his waist. His pressed a sweet kiss to the werewolf's neck and smiled.  
"Why not? I'm wonderful."  
Remus spun around and stole a quick kiss. "You keep telling yourself that."


End file.
